Memory devices are electronic devices arranged to store electrical signals. A plurality of memory elements can be combined in various arrangements in order to store multiple bits arranged in words or other combinations. Various electronic circuits including semiconductor devices such as transistors are used as memory elements. Memory elements may be classified in two main categories: volatile and nonvolatile. Volatile memory loses any data as soon as the system is turned off. Thus, it requires constant power to remain viable. Most types of random access memories (RAM) fall into this category. Non-volatile memory does not lose its data when the system or device is turned off.
Demand for embedded nonvolatile memory (NVM) in integrated circuits has grown steadily over the past decade. Desirable characteristics of embedded NVM include low cost, low power, high speed, and high reliability (data retention and program/erase cycling endurance). NVM may be embedded in various integrated circuit (IC) technologies such as, for example, the widely used Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) technology.
NVM is used to store serial number information, security information, settings, parameters, computer instructions (firmware), and the like. Reprogrammable NVM is particularly important in the field of tags, such as RFID (radio frequency identification) tags, which store information inexpensively and can be remotely sensed without the need to complete an actual circuit with the RFID tag itself.
There is an ever-growing need for NVM with a higher storage density, lower power consumption, and ease of programming.
The disclosure addresses this shortcoming of prior art by enhancing storage density, lowering power consumption during a write cycle and making programming simpler.